Lissette Hanley
Lissette Hanley is an Allied commander in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 Background Ms. Hanley is a former officer of the French Intelligence. As such she often has unorthodox methods that are almost always successful. She has had deep insight into enemy strategies as well as a one-of-a-kind knowledge of the Allies' most sophisticated weapons. She is attractive and has a playful demeanour, which leads adversaries to underestimate her. The beautiful Lissette Hanley is funny, flirtatious and sly as a fox. Her strategies are unorthodox due to this, but her enemies end up just as dead. Biography Hanley worked with the Allied Commander during the liberation of Heidelberg. Before combat, she noted that all her enemies who underestimated her were no longer among the living to testify their fault. She held her ground valiantly against Commander Oleg's troops and ravaged the enemy's lines with ease and brilliant ruse. Together, Hanley and the Allied Commander blew up the Communist's Reactors and defeated the main Soviet invasion army in Europe thus forcing General Krukov and his remaining officers to retreat. Commander Hanley was active against several enemy commanders and regardless of the alliance between the Soviets and Allies she fought the Empire's Shoguns on her own accumulating nothing but victories. Her skills and tenacity were required by the Allied High Command, sending her with the Allied Commander to assault the Japanese Shogunate leadership in Tokyo. Although two of the greatest warlords, Crown Prince Tatsu himself and the fearless Shinzo Nagama defended the capital with superior forces she managed to survive and defeat them at the side of the Commander. When defeat was almost at hand's reach, Hanley remained confident and strong, supporting her superior officer courageously until triumph was grasped. She had established a base in the north of Tokyo to better coordinate attacks with her Commander. The Japanese Shoguns and Prince Tatsu surrendered outflanked and overwhelmed. She is yet today one of the most competent if not the best of the Allies Co-Commanders for her merits in defeating the Soviet forces in Europe and stopping the Japanese Shogunate leadership. Lissette is surely promoted for her service during the war and remains a favorite the Commander served with. She has a preference for high-tech units, preferring to build Cryocopters, Mirage Tanks, and other technologically advanced Allied weapons. Other campaigns In the USSR Campaign, she defended Geneva, regarding the Soviet Commander with contempt until he took out her naval base. She proved to be a resistant adversary requiring the Soviet Commander, Dasha, Commander Oleg and General Krukov to take her base. She evaded capture and gloated the Commander that next time they meet his General would not be there to rescue him. When the Communism Rising took away several Allied Commanders, Lissette was nowhere to be seen, especially when the Allied High Command retreated to the U.S under the leadership of President Ackerman. It is possible that she distrusted Ackerman and went her own ways. Whether she is building the Allied Resistance or captured still remains to be seen. As the Japanese Empire vanquished the Soviet Union, the Allies were very quick to organize a defensive perimeter and proper counter-attacks of which Commander Lissette strategically supported. Many Allied Commanders such as Warren and Giles ended up as KIA or MIA resulting in the Allied losing ground. In a joint effort, the Allied and the Soviets combined their forces with some of their greatest military leaders to assault Yokohama, among them Lissette. She attempted to take Yokohama with General Krukov, but her attacks were repulsed. Initially she had the upper hand against the Japanese Shogun and Commander Shinzo, but their forces quickly overwhelmed Krukov and soon after her troops were defeated. She claimed that she thought Japanese were supposed to have honor, accusing them of being back-stabbing cheats. The young Commander warned the Imperial Shogun that she would come back. Uprising Strangely, Lissette did not participate in the Uprising. Her absence was never explained. Skirmish In skirmish mode, she likes to use the advanced weapons provided mostly by FutureTech. She often will use waves of Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers with Multigunner IFVs . Commander Lissette also seems to enjoy utilizing the Proton Collider. Although these are her preferences, she can be seen using all Allied units if given the chance, and will control Spies with devious abandon. Behind the scenes Among the nine co-commanders, Lissette is the only one who doesn't perish in any of the alternate histories. She was played by Autumn Reeser. Gallery File:AutumnReeserImage1.jpg|Lissette poses for a photo inside an Allied base AutumnReeserImage2.jpg|A barefoot Lissette poses suggestively for an RA3 advertisement. AutumnReeserImage3.jpg AutumnReeserImage4.jpg|Lissette and Eva team up against Warren in a match of arm wrestling. AutumnWallpaper1 16x12.jpg|Lissette with a Tootsie Pop. AutumnWallpaper2 16x12.jpg Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Commander_Lissette_cutscenes|Quotes Category:Red Alert 3 Characters